Digimon Adventure
Digimon Adventure (デジモンアドベンチャー Dejimon Adobenchā) (1999) is the first season of the anime saga Digimon: Digital Monsters. Its premise involves a group of boys and girls being whisked to a parallel reality called the Digital World (sometimes called "DigiWorld" for short) while at summer camp. They were taken there because they were chosen to become DigiDestined, the children that would save the Digital World (along with Earth near the end of the series) from the evil forces that threatened to destroy it. Each of the children received a Digimon partner who was preprogrammed to be bonded to them, as well as miniature devices called Digivices. With the power of the Digivices, their Digimon partners could become stronger forms to battle enemies or save their partners from danger. A RPG-retelling of the series will be released on the PSP as part of Digimon's fifteenth anniversary. Plot summary Traveling to the Digital World was an experience that leaves the children bewildered. Their Digimon partners are suddenly thrust upon them, as well as the concept of having the Digimon digivolve into stronger creatures, and so the children have to find out how to be DigiDestined as they go along. They quickly learn of the Digital World's plight, and how evil Digimon are intent on ruling it for themselves. Although they originally fight just to return home, they eventually vow to save the Digital World for the sake of their Digimon friends. As the plot evolves, the children deal with various aspects of maturity: making friends, being courageous, standing for one's morals, etc. Each child receives an object called a "Crest" that embodies a particular trait that defines them, whose power could be used to digivolve their partners to the next level. Taichi "Tai" Kamiya has Courage, Yamato "Matt" Ishida has Friendship, Sora Takenouchi has Love, Mimi Tachikawa has Sincerity, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi has Knowledge, Joe Kido has Reliability ("Honesty" in the original Japanese version), and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi has Hope. It is later revealed that at the time they were chosen to become the DigiDestined (during the Greymon versus Parrotmon fight when they were only at least 6-8 (except T.K and Kari who were at least 4)) that these traits were the strongest good trait within their personality. Tai was always courageous when he had to be. Matt was always a good friend. Izzy was even then very knowledgeable. Joe was highly reliable. Sora was genuinely loving and caring towards everyone (to say that her crest of love is love at the level of compassion (the ability to care for others)). Mimi was sincere about what she thought (positive and/or negative). T.K was one who always was hopeful and never willing to give up and Kari was just genuinely good and always wanted to do what was right (standing for the light which represents all that is good and right). Eventually, evil Digimon began crossing a from the Digital World to enter Earth. The DigiDestined and their partners followed. Specifically, they landed in , , the children's home town. As the DigiDestined battled on Earth, they were joined by an eighth member, Kari Kamiya, Tai's sister and carrier of the trait of Light. While this was happening, a group of four Mega level Digimon called the Dark Masters besieged the Digital World. Once things were taken care of on Earth, the eight DigiDestined returned to the Digital World once again in order to defeat the Dark Masters one by one, and eventually their real enemy, Apocalymon, the Digimon who made of all the evil Digimon the DigiDestined had previously destroyed. When Apocalymon was defeated, the children went back to the Real World, leaving their Digimon partners behind. (They were reunited with their Digimon in the movie Our War Game!.) The series was highly regarded and garnered millions of viewers. It became one of the largest anime ed out of Japan, along with and . Category:Television series by Disney Category:Fan Fiction Category:T.V. Shows Category:Disney Category:Anime Crossover Category:Anime Category:Disney XD Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Digimon Adventure Category:Digimon